Thunder I Shall Bring
by CobaltHeart
Summary: HikaHaru & KaoHaru Unrealted drabbles and oneshots. Shot three: "Admit it Haruhi," The brunette could feel Kaoru's lips beside her ear."You find the idea of the two of us," "appealing."
1. Almost There

A pair of slender hands wrung water out of a drenched white dress shirt, an angry sigh filled the air followed by quick heavy foot steps. The curtain of the dressing section slid open harshly and a dramatic gasp followed. "My precious daughter what has happened to you?!"

Haruhi narrowly avoided being hugged by the wide-eyed blond. Narrowed eyes looked around the large room. "Where. Are. The. Twins."

"Those devils I knew from the moment I saw them today they were up to something." Tamaki managed to wrap his arms around the short female, not caring he was getting wet."Oh dear Haruhi not to fret Daddy will keep you warm."

With an unsually harsh move for the normally calm brunette she broke free of the rambling male's grasp. "Kyouya-sempai where are they?!" Not answering quick enough Haruhi snapped, "Forget it! I"ll find them." With the slam of the door she was gone, leaving four guys looking at the door.

"I think Haru-chan is angry, don't you Takashi?"

"Aa."

Tamaki fell to his knee's his eyes still glued at the door, "My precious daughter has been tainted! TAINTED!!" Large tears well up in violet eyes, "Mother what shall we do?"

"To bad we didn't get to see milord's face when he got drenched, eh?" Kaoru wiped tears from his eyes then looked at his brother who had stopped laughing, "Are you sure you're okay Hikaru, your face it still really red."

The older of the two brothers grinned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Promise?"

"Would I lie?"

The younger shook his head, but started reach over the space between them, "Let me feel your head." Before the hand could make it to it's goal a voice interrupted.

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Both heads snapped foward and matching look of surprise showed on their faces. "I'm cold...I'm wet...it's still winter!"

"We didn't mean to Haruhi!" Hikaru argued with slightly less spunk that usual.

"It's was for tono!" Kaoru tried to make the angry girl see things their way, but her face was still sit with a frown.

"Why, don't I believe y-you two!" Close to the end of the sentence a shudder passed through her, causing her body to jerk. "This is one of the most immature-Hikaru are you okay?"

Haruhi sat down beside her friend and pressed her hand on the red forehead, "You're burning up...you're warm..."

Kaoru watched smiling on the inside as Hikaru got closer to the freezing Haruhi and she to the fevered Hikaru. Placing her forehead on his neck Haruhi spoke up, "You need some medicine or something."

"I just need you." Kaoru watched as his brother's face grew even redder and he looked so nervous.

"Hikaru, your acting strange." The brunette mumbled into Hikaru's shoulder, still absorbing the extra warmth.

Kaoru laughed at her, "Look who's talking Haruhi."

"I'm in need of body heat and he has an over supply." Haruhi stated flatly in a slightly drowsy tone.

"Honestly Haruhi, you where just looking for a reason to snuggle up to _Hikaru-kun_."

Hikaru's face continued to get redder, "Kaoru!"

"Nonsense, look she's asleep and you should be to. You've been sick all day and...Hikaru are you listening to me? Hikaru?"

Kaoru stared at the too, one ill and the other just cold wet, and most likely stayed up late studying. Fishing his cell out of his pocket he took a picture of the moment, knowing it wouldn't last long.

"There you devious devils are!! What have you don't to my daughter!! Ahh she looks so cute whileshe is sleeping."

The moment was gone, but at least some progress was made. A fever induced admission was better than none, maybe next time he'll be wide awake when he says something.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Host Club, Kyouya does! Kidding Bisco Hatori does.**

**This is my first Ouran fanfic and I say they, Hikaru and Haruhi, are not in character...**

**Well atleast I tried.**


	2. Banded Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran it's owned my the wonderful Bisco Hatori!! The first manga artist I can remeber how to spell their name!**

Kaoru watched his beloved brother grabbed the left hand of the his second most important person. "Umm, Haruhi I wanted to ask you something important. Could you close your eyes?"

"I don't see what's so important about closing my eyes."

The remaining years of high school and the first two years of law school had done nothing for Fujioka Haruhi's obliviousness. Kaoru flashed a smile at his brother, ignoring the twisting sensation in his stomach. He knew what was going on.

Hiitachin Hikaru's smooth face turned red and he looked helpless, still shy at heart. "Ha-ru-hi!"

"Fine. Fine, just don't do something weird?"

If she hadn't closed her eyes so quickly she could of caught the nervous express fall onto Hikaru's face. Amber eyes observed as a man with the same eyes reached into his pocket with his left hand. It was an adorable moment one that could easily be broken with the wrong movements.

Leaning back in his chair Kaoru put his hands in his jacket pockets, feeling the ring box the rested within. The idea was silly, but he couldn't let go, of Haruhi nor his brother. He'd tried to play Mr. Selfless by pushing them together and smiling when it finally succeeded.

'_In the final moment's it was really Haruhi who held the wand over the pumpkin. Who would of ever thought so._' A slender finger rubbed the top of the velvet box. '_The carriage returned to it's first state, but she was sill here. Smiling, making the tragedy into a sweet dessert._'

"Hikaru, what are you-"

His brother had slipped a gold ring with a yellow diamond onto Haruhi's hand, "Fujioka Haruhi, be my wife?" The elder of the Hiitachin siblings tried to sound sure and demanding, but it turned into a question.

Large brown eyes stared in shock, switching from the ring to the bright red face of the worried male. The situation finally sunk in and the brunette's face turned red, "You want to me to be your wife?" Kaoru held his tongue and smiled, this wasn't his turn to talk, not yet.

Hikaru's face continued to get redder as he nodded, "Y-yeah."

Haruhi grinned, "What do you say when you want something?"

"Please?"

Sweet laughter filled the table and the Hiitachin-to-be wrapped her arms around Hikaru. "Since you said please."

Hikaru looked over at his brother, like a puppy who's just go a bone."Congrats you two, I knew it'd happen eventually."

"Are you okay with this, Kaoru?"

"Oh of course." Catchings his brother's eyes he smiled, sending him a message. "Haruhi I hate to ruin the moment, but may I speak with you a moment."

"Sure, Kaoru." Haruhi stood up with a grace all her own and smiled at Hikaru, the man she was engaged to. For some reason though, she felt oddly imbalanced. "I'll be back Hikaru."

The elder of the two Hiitachin brother's grined, "Take your time, Haruhi, I'll be here."

The younger offered his arm to the woman and they walked towards the porch, Kaoru opened the door and they continued walking. The duo stood beside each other, one waiting patiently for the second to begin. The crisp night air surrounded them ruffling their hair and the fall leaves on the ground.

"Congrats on the engagement, Haruhi. I saw it coming since the first time you told us apart." Kaoru smiled and hugged her, "Hikaru loves you." The youngest Hiitachin stopped and licked his lips, nervous. "I love you too, Haruhi."

The amber-eyed twenty year old stepped back, reaching into his coat pocket, "I would never come between you two. So I want you to accept this ring, but for a different reason. Here."

Haruhi took the ring box and stared at the two matching rings. They were identical beside the size, two bands of gold were braided together with platinum. Looking up with wide brown eyes she blinked. "Kaoru, I don't understand what you asking?"

Kaoru's face heated up and he took a calming breath, "You are the second most important person to me, Hikaru is obviously the first." Wetting his lips once more he continued, "We're bonded my something thicker than blood. You'll be bonded to him in ways I could never be with either of you and..."

The law stundent's gaze reached the matching bands once more, "I'll be your sister, Kaoru, you'll be my brother. That's something no one else has with me." Haruhi nodded to herself, finding the idea pleasing. "How about that?"

Tears pricked in Kaoru's eyes, "I like that. Haruhi, my imouto." The male cracked a smile a gentle picked the ring up from the box with the other hand he held her right had lovingly. "My sister and other best friend." Without another word he slid the promise onto her right ring finger.

Catching the drift the bride-to-be set the box on four-inch wide railing, with her left hand she took the matching band and put it upon his right ring finger. "I get it, the gold is you and Hikaru and I'm the silver."

Two tears made their way down the rich man's face and he let our laughters, wiping the tears from his face the Hiitachin grinned, "Silly, silver is far beneath you. It's platnuim."

It was Haruhi's turn to blush and she smiled. "I love you too, Kaoru. I'm glad I'll be your sister." The tiny brunette wrapped her arms around her friend for many years. The small feeling of being embalced was gone with the new addition.

The taller male return the gesture, holding the body to him. "Me too." Amber eyes stared sadly down a brown hair, '_Though sometime I wish you could be much more._'


	3. Trios

**This is for TheSilentlyCryingAngelofDeath for being the first person to favorite my oneshot, before I made it a series. She asked for a HikaHaruKao and here it is! I hope you enjoy.**

Disclaimer: Bisco Hatori owns the Ouran world.

* * *

_There was no way she could choose between the two men. They were so different, so perfect for her. One was poetic, wise, and so beautiful emotionally. The other, passionate, daring, and just so sly. When they were together they were like two mischievous imps._

_Alas, she was stuck between two places she wished she could be. "Princess, what is on your mind?" A soft breath blew against her ear and she felt herself shiver._

_"Yes, my love, what preoccupies your pretty mind?" The blue-eyed lady felt a hand run up her side. The worst thing was, no one was asking her to choose, she could have both.'_

"Ha-ru-hi! Open the door!" Two voices echoed together.

The female host jumped, shutting the book she hurridly stuffed it beneath her seat. Trying to calm herself she took a few breaths before she opened her door, "Hikaru, Kaoru, what are you doing here?"

"Silly, you promised," Kaoru walked in and poked Haruhi's forehead.

"to help with our History report." Hikaru pushed the brunette's head with three fingers. "Did you forget?"

"Yeah."

Wide brown eyes stared at the two hosts in front of her. Scenes from 'Trios' playing in her mind. Haruhi knew she shouldn't be reading it, but Misuzu-san had insisted she take it home with her, it'd been a couple of months, but she finally started reading it, finding it impossible to put down.

Hikaru, the eldest of the two crossed his arms, placing them on his brother's shoulder, "Do you think that deserves a penalty game, Kaoru?"

Kaoru, the younger of the Hiitachins brought a finger to his bottom lip, "That's tough, Hikaru."

Haruhi stared at the two, 'I wonder what the game would be?' She her shook her head, deciding that the book was clouding her judgement, and frowned at the duo, "No games, we're going to work."

The amber-eyed males pouted, slumping dejectedly, "Fine."

All three of the Ouran students walked to where the brown-eyed cutie was once sitting. Hikaru sat down and stood back up, "Haruhi," he whined, reaching beneath the cushion, "why was this under here?"

"Oi, Haruhi, why is your face turning red?" Koaru grabbed the book just as she reached for it. Dashing to the edge of the room the copper haired male hurriedly read the back of the book, quickly tossing it to his twin when Haruhi reached him.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Why is our little pet reading this?"

Finally deciding enough was enough and the angry scholar kicked Hikaru in the shin, jerking the book out of his hand before he could toss it again. "I'm not! You two are here to get help with your History project, not to carp about what I'm reading!"

The said book fell to the ground when Haruhi felt Kaoru press his chest against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, but Haruhi we weren't complaining about it."

Haruhi tried to keep her head straight when Hikaru encircled her waist too, causing the brunette to feel closer than she'd felt to them ever. The amber-eyed male put his face in front of hers and whispered, his breath cascading upon her mouth, "It was just amazing to see that the great Fujioka Haruhi has such a fetish."

Hikaru's speech had given her enough time to collect a proper thought, "Let go you two, I'm not your pet to be toyed with."

"Admit it Haruhi," The brunette could feel Kaoru's lips beside her ear.

"You find the idea of the two of us,"

"appealing."

Before Haruhi could decipher what was happening, Hikaru had pushed his lips onto hers, sandwiching her even tighter between their bodies. The kiss was full of passion, the elder Hiitachin forcinging all of his feelings into the kiss, trying to get his emotions to the girl he loved. It was felt on a deep level, but being the level-headed person she was Haruhi kept her senses, the brunette tried to bring her hands up and push away, only to have four arms tighten their grip, and the free set of lips beside her ear, coming even closer, whispering, "I'm never gonna let you go."

The young twin delicately pressed his lips on her cheek bone, just forward of her right ear, The girl's mind was racing, her grips on self control was slipping. Then the feeling of pair of hands gently petting her stomach started, she felt Kaoru move body just a little away from hers, "Hikaru," he whined, "I want to kiss Haruhi too."

Hikaru pulled back smirking, his amber eyes meeting with a wide pair of brown ones. "What do you think," He came forward to kiss her once more, short but still smoldering,"Ha-ru-hi?"

Obviously it was a rhetorical question, since when the hostess opened her mouth to respond the pair of hands that had been stroking her stomach spun her and she was face to face with a soft, sweet smile. "May I?"

A big pair of eyes blinked, before a sigh escaped the bruising lips. Finding her response was acceptable, Kaoru lowered his head, pausing a moment to absorb everything. He continued, finally their lips met. The younger Hiitachin's kiss was romantic, just as strong as Hikaru's, but in a softer way. Like a princess movie, while Hikaru's was like a 'novel'.

Before Haruhi knew what she was doing she pressed her body closer to Kaoru's, in response he tightened his arms, but still kept his kiss welcoming. In an unconscious effort Hikaru pressed his body even closer to the small back in front of him, using the same move his brother did he whispered in the brunette's ear. "Are you enjoying yourself, pet?"

The more devilish of the two brothers, brought his lips, to the back part of Haruhi's shoulder...

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Wake up!"

The petite first year felt herself being shook, "Wha?" She asked, still half asleep.

Hikaru shook his head sadly, "Your supposed to be helping us, not sleeping!"

Showing his agreement with his brother Kaoru nodded, "Yeah, its rude to fall asleep while entertaining guests."

"What would Kyouya say?"

Looking around Fujioka Haruhi noted a lot of things, she had been sleeping, stretched out in her floor like a toddler. Also that it must been a dream. "Eh, sorry." Bring her hand up she rubbed her eyes, "How long was I out?"

The Hiitachin duo shrugged simultaneously, "About thirty minutes."

The scholar thought hard, but couldn't come up with the answer to her question, "Oh..." Haruhi brought her hand up and raked her fingers through her hair, "Did I help you all any?"

"Oh, don't worry Haruhi." Kaoru ginned.

"You helped us plenty." Hikaru smiled too, his slightly more devilish.

"Everything was done before," The pair stood up, gathering their books.

"you fell asleep." After the older finished the two laughed and headed to the door. "'We need to be home soon."

"Bye Ha-ru-hi!"

"Bye..." Brown eyes watched the duo walk out, wondering where had three hours gone? Walking over to homework she stared, her hand writing looked weird. Haruhi sighed, deciding she really need some sleep. "I need to toss that book." She looked under her cushion where the novel had been hid, picking it up she felt something odd. Flipping it over she looked at a post it, staring in disbelief she read.

_'So Fujioka Haruhi thinks three is a party?  
Signed,  
Hiitachin for Company.'_


End file.
